Talk:Vampire Girl/Paradox/@comment-30489421-20170331091434
Quotes for Vampire Girl, once again not 100% accurate: Fight with Mini (Phoenix Girl) - . "Whoa hold on, that's a fire monster! Can I go hide over there until you're done?" 'All became Apostosis' – writing in alternative world = "Th-that doesn't mean us too, does it? We-we're going to be fine, right?" "That's definitely weird. Where'd everybody go?!" - When the group enters first alternative world. "My body won't stop shaking..." - When they are in the first alternative world. "Those clothes are so cool...! Where did you buy them, I want a set too!"- Nero from Harpy Village. "An epidemic? So that's why they all abandoned thier homes..." - Nero about harpies.. "I don't know of any medicine for such an old epidemic... I still need to learn a lot as a merchant..." - about epidemic.. "That's too cruel..." - when they leave Queen Harpy. "Kukuku... being thanked makes me giddy." - when the harpies want to give them a reward. "Let me prepare myself mentally... Okay, I'm ready!" Before entering second Tartarus. "As the night darkens, vampires become more active! ...I can't keep my eyes open past 9 o'clock though..." - Camp 2. "I've heard rumours of her, too. There's no way we can win against the Queen Succubus..." - When they find out Alma Elma might be blocking the road. "I'll make sure to be ready to run at a moment's notice." - Enter Selene Cave. "That's bad. I'm ready to run whenever you are..." - When they hear about Tamamo with Ilias. "We'll definitely loosee! Uwaahhnnn!" - Fight with Nanabi "Ohh, that looks valuable!" - when she sees orb of guidance. "This isn't exactly a good model for a merchant like myself to learn from..." - grilled anemone. "Kukuku, that's an interesting weapon..." - Mage masher (NPC - Silence) "To become a respectable merchants, I need to practice a lot more." "Which means a true culprit is sowewhere else." - After beating Meia. "Kukuku, we got some nice stuff! I'll put it all up for sale in my store... or not." - Getting a reward from Mermaids. "Guaaaaa! This place strains a heart so evil as mine! As if I could visit a sacred place like this! I'm leaving, with or without you!" - Going to San Ilia for the first time. "Mmm, this sounds like a business opportunity... Wait, Ican't become a war profitieer! I wouldn't be able to face my mentor back in Iliasburg ever again!" - speaking with NPC in San Ilia "I'm no good with it at all. I'm exhausted just by being here." - when she is in the church (NPC) "Makes me feel important! I bet there's a business opportunity here..." - When guards lead them to Pope, special privilages. "And all my energy drains whenever I come here."- Cathedral of San Ilia. "I wonder it it's valuable. I'm not experienced at appraising books yet..." - getting book about four spirits (Luka did not let her sell it) "AAAHHHH!!" - Entering Haunted Mansion for the first timie. "I haven't heard any rumours about Magical Thread. I still have a long ways to go as a merchant." - When chrome tells about puppeting. "Wh-what's this?! What's happening?!" - Saint Amoss Moutain. "I would definitely get lost if I had to navigate alone." - Monte Carlo, NPC.. "Because of who I am, I also look up to the black market. But I need to become more skilled in normal trade, too." - speaking with NPC in Monte Carlo.. "Whether it's the black market or the normal one, trust is important. It's better if your customers don't leave you."- look above. "I'm glad we didn't make her mad. I was just about to talk to her casually as a friend wearing black clothes." - When she hears about Kagetsumugi. "So another who revels in the darkness joins the fold... kukuku, I welcome you." - Vanilla to Chrome, when she joins. "When my mantle flaps around here, it gets covered in sand... This is a harsh environment for us noble vampires." - camp 3. "Horse-drawn carriages cost money... Normal adventurers hardly ever use them." - NPC in Sabasa "Well, in that case, in order to counter the Mermaid Pub, I should just build a vampire pub... but I guess that would be just a rip-off." "P-please listen to us." - To Sphinx "But when you speak, the mysterious feeling completely disappears..." - To assasin in Salon. "So, you can have your cargo stolen by bandits... Is it better to get some insurance?" - NPC Saloon "Kukuku... Let me lend you some of my power..." - After beating Adralmech